gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 43
Eternel Life: Odoro-Odoro is the 43rd episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Guest *Yasunori Masutani as Shōgo Onozaki (Odoro-Odoro) *Shino Shimoji as Mikoto Onozaki *Momoko Soyama as Announcer Synopsis Vampiric incidents have been frequently occurring on the streets. While Kitarō was investigating, he receives a letter. The sender wanted to be killed. Kitarō visits Onozaki, the sender of the letter and a researcher of genetic manipulation. Onozaki had created an immortal cell, and experimented with his own body. The result: he was mutated into a yōkai and gained an immortal body. When he mutates into the yōkai, he becomes a monster that desires blood. The vampiric incidents were all caused by Onozaki himself. Onozaki, who cannot commit suicide due to the immortal cell, asks Kitarō to kill him, however... Plot A series of mysterious vampiric attacks have occurred around West Tokyo and are increasing. By a level crossing, Mikoto the class president of Mana's class reads about suicide on her phone, which Mana calls out to before she steps forward as the train passes. They walk together and Mana suggests to that they should go shopping, the two stand in front of a store's window that showcases many accessories, while Mana looks at the rings, a tie clip catches the attention of Mikoto. Suddenly Kitarō appears behind them, where he reveals to them that he is investigating the vampiric incidents that have been happening around the vicinity. Hearing this Mikoto says goodbye and hastily leaves while Kitarō senses something. Later at her home, Mikoto tries to talk to her father from outside of his lab, but he coldly sends her away. After she leaves the man tries to maintain his composure and is undergoing is visible stress. Within the GeGeGe House Kitarō pours water into Medama-Oyaji's bowl and accidentally overflows it, being distracted from thinking of Mikoto as he sensed that she had faint yōkai activity. Just then Neko-Musume calls out to him, having found a letter from the Yōkai Post. He reads it and shows the contents of it to the two, surprising his father. Kitarō and Neko-Musume visits the home of the sender, the father of Mikoto, who welcomes them in. Kitarō asks why he wants to be killed by him, Shōgo explains that he has heard that he can eliminate yōkai. He tells them that, until recent years, he was at a medical science institute, conducting research under the pursuit of eternal life and eventually he created an immortal cell. Hearing this Neko-Musume asks if he is the creator of the "Onozaki Cell", recalling from the news regarding a supposed immortal cell achieved through genetic manipulation. Shōgo confirms her and adds that at first the cell was praised by the media, but that his fellow researchers tried to replicate it but failed, causing backlash to his credibility, angrily claiming that they were just incompetent and quickly apologizing for his sudden outburst. He continues that out of rage he decided to do a forbidden experiment, human experimentation and used himself as a test subject. Kitarō does not understand what this has to do with his request. He then shows them the video of him on his tablet, which shows the process of his experiment. Because of this he transforms into the yōkai Odoro-Odoro, attacking people and draining their blood, causing Neko-Musume to realizes that he is the one behind the vampiric attacks. Shōgo continues that he only transformed once a month, but the fits of blood thirst grew until recently he cannot go two days without draining blood. He begs him to kill him when he becomes the Odoro-Odoro, showing them that he cannot die by stabbing his arm but the wound heals instantly. Since his human self is immortal, after failing several suicide attempts, he believes that while being a yōkai should be effective and begs again. Kitarō answers that he will think about it as they leave, Neko-Musume asks what he will do while Medama-Oyaji pities him as a fool who crossed a line he should never have. Mikoto exits from the shop from the other day carrying a bag, when Mana finds her. At a park, Mikoto reveals that she bought a present for her father, Mana then asks about her father, talking about the controversy and that she believes him. This however upsets Mikoto, causing her to run away. At her home she knocks on her father's lab's door, trying to get him out for his birthday and wanting to see him again. She fails to do so and she leaves his present on the doorknob. In the GeGeGe House, Neko-Musume notes that is seems cruel, though he is insisting and asks Kitarō if he does not want anymore vampiric incidents, however Medama-Oyaji counters that he is still human. He assures her that they only have a limited information and thus are not sure if the man is indeed the culprit behind. Before long Shōgo mutates again and tries to prey on a lone woman but Kitarō and Neko-Musume intervene. Kitarō is about fire his Finger Guns but Mikoto appears calling out to her father, who recognizes her and flees. Kitarō distracted by Mikoto's defense lets the Odoro-Odoro escape. Kitarō reveals this to Neko-Musume and knowing the girl is a friend of Mana, she messages her via phone for her information. With the revelation that Mikoto is the Shōgo's daughter, the two yōkai go to her house. While talking to her, Mikoto states that her father is in his room and begs Kitarō to not kill her father, being aware that her father is the Odoro-Odoro. Kitarō believes it should be done to save his father from the pain he is undergoing, but Mikoto insists that even so he remains her father and proposes an alternative solution, to have his father drink the blood of people with suicidal tendencies. Medama-Oyaji scolds her for ever having such horrible thoughts as Mikoto breaks down in tears tormented about what to do. Suddenly they hear windows breaking, finding that Mr. Onozaki has mutated again and is on the loose. While Kitarō and Neko-Musume go after him, Medama-Oyaji recalls when Kitarō was possessed by the Gyūki and how they were having a conflicting decision, as killing Kitarō would have been painful but letting him ravage everything would have been worse. Meanwhile Neko-Musume finds Mana, who was concerned and knowing something was amiss went to see Mikoto but the house was empty. Before long the Odoro-Odoro appears, where Neko-Musume keeping him at bay. Kitarō arrives and has Neko-Musume takes Mana away to safety. Kitarō battles with the Odoro-Odoro as Mikoto shows herself calling out to her father. Distracting Kitarō, he gets caught by the yōkai's hair. Mikoto pleads her father to stop, however he loses what little control he has and sends his hair to Mikoto as well. The girl readies herself and accepts as the Odoro-Odoro begins to drain her blood. The Odoro-Odoro growls to Kitarō with a saddened look on his face, where Kitarō loosens from the restraints Kitarō and fires his Finger Guns and blasts the Odoro-Odoro, reverting him to human form. Shogō is happy that he was stopped believing this is the way it should be and thanks his daughter for the present as his body disintegrates, leaving Mikoto crying. Some time later Kitarō appears by his grave, showing respect to him and as he leaves he encounters Mikoto who states that she will never forgive him for killing her father. Characters in order of appearance #Mikoto Onozaki #Mana Inuyama #Kitarō #Shōgo Onozaki #Medama-Oyaji #Neko-Musume #Gyūki #Kyōsuke #Nezumi-Otoko }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 43 vi:Anime 6 Tập 43 Category:2018 Episodes